deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Agent (Crackdown)/Bio
The Agent is the first in a long line of super-soldiers created by the Agency, the central police force of the massive Pacific City. After Pacific City was divided into three main sections by a violent pack of gangs, Los Muertos, the Shai-Gen and the Volk, the Peacekeepers of The Agency were unable to take back the city, and everything fell into chaos and anarchy. Stealing secret experimental plans from the Shai-Gen's advanced scientists, The Agent was created to use superhuman abilities and evolving skills to take down the gangs and restore order to the city. With his superhuman strength, agility, accuracy, driving skill, and explosives mastery, The Agent was able to cripple each gang, one leader at a time, before single-handedly launching raids on the Kingpin's base of operations, taking them out and causing massive numbers of casualties in each attack. After finishing off all three gangs, making Pacific City safe again, the Director hailed him as a hero for freeing the people from the tyranny of the criminals and claiming that a new, better Pacific City would rise from it. The Director was quick to turn on his golden goose, however, revealing that the gangs were put into power through deals and plans of the Agency and that the Peacekeepers were nearly wiped out under orders of the Agency. The Director claimed that if the people of Pacific City had experienced the horrors of utter anarchy and chaos, they would accept anything that would free them of it unconditionally, allowing the Agency to take control of the city as a harshly run police state. It is heavily implied that afterward, The Agent was terminated, as he either knew too much or didn't agree with the Agency's plans. With him dead, the Agent program was left untouched for years, until the zombie-like Freaks and the terrorist Cell organization pushed the Agency to the brink, requiring the creation of a new generation of Super Soldiers. __TOC__ Battle vs. The Tyrant King (by Killermoves) On the shores of Albion, two eco fishermen can be seen hauling their catch into their boats. They were minding their business, trying to get as much fish to make a living, but then their peaceful work would soon be disturbed. A large squadron of helicopters came roaring down from the skies, rocking the waves, and scaring the poor fishermen to their cores. The choppers soon dropped ropes unto the beach, with loads and loads of peacekeepers rappelling in. They quickly built a makeshift military outpost and made their occupation evident. Though scared, the fishermen tried to silently land on the beach and make a run for it. But as they ran, a huge hulking man leaped from a chopper and landed on the beach with a loud boom, creating a large shockwave that threw sand everywhere. As the fishermen fled, the large armored man aimed his rifle and fired, killing one instantly and wounding the other. It was the beginning of an invasion. In the Bowestone Castle Far from the beach in his palace, the Tyrant King sit mightily in his throne as his butlers and maidservants carefully did their work. His evil was known far and wide, and the servants tried their best not to make eye contact with him for fear of tales that his dark red eyes can suck your soul to hell. The soldiers too shook in their boots and made sure not to make a sound nor even breath heavily as to not get his attention. But the Tyrant King just sat there, looking at these scared sheep and being entertained at their patheticness. This was the life he always wanted. But something came in that was a threat to his way of life. As the wounded fisherman dragged himself into the castle, he dropped onto the floor with his nasty wounds bleeding heavily and filling the floor like a pool. With his dying breath he told the king of the invasion of these armored men with flying metal carriages. More intrigued than alarmed, the Tyrant King went out with his army to see who these guests were. Back in Albion’s Beach The Agency had finally finished setting up their camp, filled with a headquarters, barracks, tank sheds and even helicopter pods. Their advance tech was both a curious and a scary sight for the natives taking a look from a distance. But it wasn’t long before the Tyrant King came to visit them. He marched swaggingly into the camp with his army, and the peacekeepers came up and greeted him with their rifles aimed at his heart. The Tyrant King just smiled and proclaimed that he was the monarch of this land. He made a parley to the Agency to meet with their leader and try to talk it out like civilized men. The Agent came to him and through the speakers contained in the armor, the Agency Director introduced himself through a phone. The Tyrant King made a deal with the Agency Director that if they wanted Albion, he’ll gladly hand over this cesspool to them easily. But they have to send their champion to fight him in a duel. The Director agreed, and with a call, he sent the Agent to fight the Tyrant King. The battle was on in that beach. The Agent came first with a barrage of SMG fire which bounced off the Tyrant King’s armor. Undaunted, the Tyrant King fired back with his bonesmasher pistol but it too just bounced off the Agent’s armor. Both sides cheered their respective champions as they finally duked it out. Using his barge attack, the Agent dashed into the Tyrant King, who then dodged out of the way. But before the latter can retaliate, the Agent punched him square him the jaw, flipping him in the air. As he landed, the pissed off King, who didn’t like being treated like a ragdoll, smashed his sword right into the Agent’s shoulder. He then unleashed a huge tornado that picked him up and hurled him into the sea. Laughing, the Tyrant King sent forth a lightning strike that hit the water and the Agent. The electrocution immobilized the Agent as his body sank into the water. Feeling victorious, the Tyrant King yelled in triumph. But then out of nowhere, the Agent suddenly shot out of the water, and as he was in the air he aimed his rocket launcher and shot the Tyrant King. The king was hit with a massive explosion, and while his durability protected him, he was still thrown away from the beach and into the surrounding forest. The Agent followed up with his sniper rifle, hitting the King as he flew through the trees and penetrated the Tyrant King that made him yell in pain. He then used his thrusters to go up in the air, and as the Tyrant King was still lying on the ground bleeding, the Agent started to came down unto him with his fist ablazed. But before he can land on the Tyrant King with his fist, the latter saw this and slowed down time to stop the Agent. He then combined both his fire spell and force spell and after charging, he shot the Agent right off the air. As the Agent fell motionless unto the sand, the Tyrant King summoned his beasts to sic him. The Agent tried desperately to punch, kick and throw the balverines that was mauling him. The Agent tried to get away using his thrusters and wingsuit to fly off. But the King continued attacking the Agent with his firespell as the Agent tried desperately to dodge them in the air. Finally, the Agent unleashed his mass driver and paralyzed the King, making him drop like a sack of potatoes on the ground. The king squirmed and cursed, but the Agent picked him up and launched him into the air. He then slowly and sadistically placed the enraged King unto a group of quacker grenades placed close to each other on the floor. And when the Agent detonated them, the King was engulfed in a large explosion, by far the largest explosion during that battle. But as the Agent walked away thinking that he has won the battle, a sword suddenly struck him from behind. The magical steel blade penetrated his armor and pinned itself unto his chest. The Agent tried to turn back and counterattack with his harpoon gun, but as he turned, he saw the Tyrant King charging his spell in full power. With an evil grin the Tyrant King unleashed the remaining floating magical sword before the Agent can fire his gun. The swords pinned the Agent on a tree, killing him instantly. His body was soon ripped apart by the King’s balverines, and the Tyrant King just laughed maniacally in victory. Expert's Opinion Voters believed that the Tyrant King's magical attacks and potions was too much for the Agent to bear. While the Agent had better armor and super powers, they were no match for sheer firepower of being able to combine and charge spells, as well as intense willpower, that the Tyrant King possessed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Bios